Lovers in a dangerous time
by alannalovingwriter
Summary: [One shot] Songfic. KD are lovers during war, they worry about each other...


DISCLAIMER: The characters are Tamora Pierce's, the original song is by Bruck Cockburn and the remix that inspired me is by Barenaked Ladies

Kel lay on Dom, listening to his heart beat through his chest. He stroked her hair softly.

"Kel?" Dom whispered, afraid she had fallen asleep.

"Mmm?" She answered, too comfortable to move to look at him.

"Raoul had a meeting with the commanders today." This caught Kel's attention. She had know that Dom would be sent out eventually, but neither of them had heard anything. "Third company heads out tomorrow." Kel was surprised, she hadn't thought they would be sent out so soon. She had so many questions but only on mattered.

"How long?"

"No one knows. Probably a few months, Raoul said the King things a was is brewing with Tusaine." Kel supposed it was time that Dom was sent out; during the five months they have been lovers, he had only been away twice, and only for a few days each time.

"Tomorrow?" Kel whispered, still unbelieving that they would be separated so soon.

"We still have tonight..."

_Don't the hours grow shorter as the days grow by_

_You never get to stop and open your eyes_

_One minute you're waiting for the sky to fall_

_The next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all_

_Lovers in a dangerous time,_

_Lovers in a dangerous time._

They said goodbye that night; Kel slept wrapped in Dom's arms. They woke together at dawn.

"Be careful," Dom advised as he pulled on a shirt.

"You're the one leaving for war!"

"Yes, but I know you. You have a tendency to..." Dom struggled to find a nice way to put this, "to get into trouble." Kel laughed.

"That's very true."

"_Try_ to stay out of trouble." Dom kissed Kel on the forehead.

"_You_ stay in one piece," Kel retorted, and kissed him and Dom kissed back hungrily. Both were aware that this might be the last time they would see each other.

_These fragile bodies of touch and taste_

_This fragrant skin, this hair like lace_

_Spirits open to a thrust of grace_

_Never a breath you can afford to waste_

_Lovers in a dangerous time..._

The day after Kel left, the King called a council of war. Why Kel was present, she wasn't sure.

"There is trouble brewing along the Tusane border," the King began. "We have already begun gathering troops around the river Drell. Lady Alana will be commanding." He turned toward the red-head seated next to him.

"I am very familiar with this area of Tortall; when I was a squire, a war was fought over this same piece of land." King Jonathan nodded agreement. Alanna outlined her plan; Kel was in command of an area of the river by the falls. As the meeting broke up, Alanna called Kel over.

"Years ago when I was a squire, Prince Jonathan was in command of the same area that you are in command of. I was captured while on guard there. Just a word of warning, the area under the falls _can_ be crossed. I know you have never actually commanded a large company of soldiers before, so Raoul is positioned close by. Neal will be your healer."

"Thank you, Lady Alanna," Kel smiled.

_When you're lovers in a dangerous time_

_Sometimes you're made to feel as if your love's a crime_

_Nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight_

_Got to kick at the darkness 'til it bleeds daylight_

Kel heard about the fighting long before she arrived at the fiver. Nine people had been killed, six foot soldiers and three men of the own. No one knew the name of the casualties; Kel grew more worried the closer she got to the fighting. _Was Dom alright? Was he alive?_ Gods, she hoped so. Her heart was torn; part of her wanted to know about Dom, part of her didn't. She was going to find out soon, whether she wanted to or not.

_When you're lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

Kel heard the sounds of battle from down the river. He heart wanted to go, but she knew it was her duty to stay at her post. She was afraid; Dom was stationed near the fighting. She knew he could fight, but something could happen– _no_, she though, _I will _not_ think about it._

Kel kept busy throughout the day, trying not to think of Dom. During supper she would go see how he was doing.

Kel leaned over her field deck, writing a report. A shadow filled the doorway. Kel threw herself toward Dom. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine. I've got a bit of a scratch, so not fighting for me for awhile," Dom showed her his right arm. His bicep was thick with a bandage. "Raoul is already sick of me, so he sent me here to help." Dom held Kel with his left arm and kissed her.

"That's _very_ helpful..."Kel grinned.

_We were lovers in a dangerous time_

_We were lovers in a dangerous time_


End file.
